Softly
by RedHeadedPixieGrunger
Summary: Daryl Dixon and the word softly were never meant to be used in the same sentence. That was, until the rough redneck met her. *Smutty One-Shot*


**A/N : This isn't the first piece of writing I've published on here but it is my first Walking Dead fic, and to be precise, my first Caryl fic. I thought I'd send out some positive vibes with this one in anticipation of tonights season finale. Caryl On.**

* * *

Daryl kissed her softly. His lips brushed over hers, kissing the corners briefly. Softly, again and again he teased her mouth with his until Carol whimpered. His breath was warm and mingled with hers as she exhaled onto his lips. He held her face in his large, well worn hands as he kissed her sweet lips this time with more force and passion. She clung to his broad shoulders and swayed, leaning her body into his. His muscular arms felt incredible under her delicate hands as she groped his upper body, clinging to him as tightly as she could.

Remaining composed, Daryl began to slowly slide his tongue into her mouth, gliding it over her tongue and teeth before plunging deeper. As his passion grew, he moved one hand into Carol's hair, holding the back of her head steady under the onslaught of his mouth. With his other hand he caressed downward, touching her elegant neck and sliding underneath her shirt, barely touching the tops of her breasts above her bra with his fingertips. Carol's ample cleavage seemed to swell above the garment and in turn Daryl's cock swelled and ached within his jeans. He wanted her so badly it was all he could do not to just tear her clothes off .

He reached below and pulled her t-shirt up over her head. He took in the sight of her in just her bra and jeans. The bra was black, lace and see through. He could see her pink nipples peeking through the fabric, hard and desperately seeking attention. He lowered his head and breathed warm breath over the fabric. Looking down at him, she ran her fingers through his long, unwashed hair and tugged his head closer. He opened his mouth and licked her nipple through the lace. Carol groaned as his hands ran up and down her back, settling on her ass and squeezing. Her jeans were tight and they made her ass high and round.

She reached her arms out, grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt and he relucntantly lifted his mouth from her breast to tugging it off. to allow her to remove his shirt. His jeans remained on but he unbuttoned them, relieving some of the nearly unbearable pressure. Kneeling in front of her he reached his hands up her legs and again squeezed her ass. He raised himself up on his knees and kissed her body from between her breasts down to the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, nuzzling as he exposed more of her fevered skin. He peeled her tight jeans away, down her legs and she stepped out. Still kneeling, he pressed his face between her thighs, lapping at her through her matching lace panties.

Feeling Daryl's tongue flicking her skin softly, she gasped and reached for his head again. Running her fingers over the scruff inhabiting his cheeks, Carol moved her hips as he lavished her with attention. Daryl opened his mouth and his tongue darted out, urging her to rub herself against him. She held his face still and moved herself against his outstretched tongue. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. He loved the taste of her.

Daryl reached up and pulled down her panties slowly, kissing her skin as he moved the lace lower and lower. His lips skimmed over her inner thigh all the way down to her knee, calf and ankle and up the inside of the other leg until he returned to Carol's opening. With two fingers he softly touched her, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He wanted to bury himself in her moist heat. Taking his time he pushed one of his thick digits inside her, swirling it in and out as she thrust her hips against him. Using his thumb he rubbed her swollen bundle of nerves softly.

Daryl was driving her crazy. Carol wanted to make him feel this good, this wanted. She dropped to her knees and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. He kept his fingers busy between her thighs, continuously dipping in and out of her wet pussy, alternating between light feathery touches and rubbing hard over her clit.

Desperate to make him feel this way, Carol reached out, rubbing her hands over Daryl's crotch, feeling his engorged cock underneath. He groaned as her gentle hands found his member. He felt harder than he'd ever been before. Unzipping his pants, Carol reached inside and placed her hand fully around his aching dick. He was long and thick in her hand, the velvety skin soft against her palm. She reached her second hand inside his pants and cupped his balls, groping and rubbing. Daryl pulled his battered jeans lower, removing the final layer between them and giving her more room to use her hands on him. Carol wrapped both hands around his cock, twisting in both directions, using a tight grip. He cursed under his breath and arched his back giving her more room to work her magic.

Suddenly, Carol stopped tugging and smiled up at him, her beautiful eyes shining as she leaned in to kiss him long and hard. Daryl grabbed her ass and pulled her into his raging hard-on but Carol pulled away, wanting to use her mouth to please him.

"Stand up", she soothed, barely able to get the words out. Her desire for him was making her dizzy. He stood shakily before Carol while she gripped his shaft with her right hand, cupping his balls with her left and slowly licking his dick from root to tip.

When Carol reached the swollen crown she twirled her tongue around the flared head and smoothed over the it with her flat tongue. Next she opened her mouth wide to take the tip of his cock into her hot mouth. She moaned and hummed as she sucked, making loud popping sounds as she pulled her mouth away each time. Her left hand continued to rub and massage his balls from below, causing Daryl to feel immense pleasure. He swore again as Carol moved her mouth further down onto his dick, using her tongue to bathe the underside as she sucked it. Carol bobbed her head up and down his shaft, sucking long and hard. She flicked the sensitive underside of his dick and then took him in as deeply as she could.

Unable to take any more of her teasing, Daryl grasped her shoulder with trembling hands, trying to get her to stop. "Need ta fuck ya now," he said simply in a hushed whisper as he dropped to his knees on the floor and leaned forward to kiss her, pushing her backward. Carol lay down onto her back, drawing her knees up and wrapping her lucious legs around his waist. Reaching down between their bodies, Carol took his dick in her hand and rubbed the head against her wet opening. The throbbing head rubbing against her clit felt amazing and Carol arched her back up and leaned her head back.

Placing one arm under her neck and resting his weight on the other, Daryl thrust forward, with her guidance, into her tight slit. "Feels so good" he growled, kissing her neck and licking the sweet sweat that glistened on her skin. She tasted like heaven and her pussy gripped his cock tightly as he moved in and out.

Daryl pushed deeper as Carol pulled her knees higher, giving him better access to thrust deeper and harder. His pace quickened as her moans became louder and her reaction to his cock became more enthusiastic. Carol writhed and squirmed as pounded into her harder, hitting just the right spot within, making her pussy gush as she came again and again, screaming his name. She scratched her short finger nails down his muscular back and arms. Carol loved feeling his hard muscles moving under his skin. Holding him steady, she pressed her body up to meet his thrusts with equal passion.

Daryl pistoned into her deeper, harder and faster. He needed to cum. He tried to make their lovemaking last as long as he could before his climax hit him hard from behind, his body clenching as he spurted ropes of his seed deep inside her. Kissing her as his orgasm ripped through him, Daryl felt incredible. He felt the waves of pleasure from his head to his toes. He continued to move in and out of the contracting fissure as the waves subsided. His cock stayed hard for several minutes after while he moved inside her. He reached down to rub her clit, keeping his cock inside. He wanted to make sure Carol came like he did. Loving his large rough hands on her as he filled her completely, she came quickly. Carol was dripping wet and he knew exactly what to do to get her off.

Sweeping his lips over hers once more Daryl placed both elbows beside her shoulders and both hands on either side of Carol's face. His mouth slanted over hers as his tongue slowly slid in and out, teasing her tongue. With exaggerated effort, Daryl moved himself to one side and pulled her onto of him to rest. She laid her head on his chest and rubbed his chest, stomach and dick softly and slowly with her hand. Carol smiled as she fell asleep, feeling safe and loved.


End file.
